in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
}} Spyro is a character who was introduced in Region for the Sky, and one of the few remaining Dragons in the locked room chain. He often fought for the safety of Skytonia until Ripto took over and arrested him for being a dragon. He's currently in leagues with Shadow Assassin and Robin in an attempt to take Ripto down. Personality Source: Spyro the Dragon (Character) '' Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. He has become much more arrogant after the events of ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly. Official description If there's anyone who can stop Ripto for good, it's him! Hailing from the floating city of Skytonia, Spyro is a brave and cocky young dragon who has the ability to use many different kinds of breaths, giving he has the proper runes. He can also use his head to his advantage, where he can charge to go at high speeds and tackle anything in his way, and use a powerful headbash to smash hard surfaces! History Spyro was born in Skytonia, which was at the time a peaceful land. As he grew older, he became quite dutiful, often working to stop huge threats. As such, he was a respected citizen of the city. When Ripto first invaded Skytonia, Spyro was the only one capable of beating him, as he was naturally able to use Skytonian magic. He quickly drove Ripto away from the city, later believing he was not a threat. This later came to hurt him, as Ripto returned to the city, being far stronger. Spyro thought he could easily beat him again, but Ripto cast a spell on him, stripping him of all of his breaths except for fire. Being unable to stop Ripto, he was impounded, and his breaths were sealed into runes and spread across the rooms. When the gang started their adventure into the second batch of rooms, he heard Ripto talk about this. He hoped that they could stop Ripto and save Skytonia. In Region for the Sky, he met Lucas. The two discussed plans of escaping, and what to do afterwards. During Lucas' battle with Ripto, he eventually knocked out three gold orbs from him. He used one of them to free Spyro. Spyro glid over and picked up another one, allowing him to fly and shoot fireballs. Lucas hopped onto his back and took off. The two easily took out Ripto. After the key was received, Spyro decided to join the gang, now knowing that Skytonia is safe from trouble. In Ink or Sink at the Art Museum, he found the first of his breath runes, the Ink Breath. This helped him take out Octarians and cover area. A few more breath runes were collected in future rooms. In Isolation Point, he did detect one, but his attempts to get it were cut short by some floro seeded people. He was rescued by Shadow Assassin, who decided to give him the breath rune if he agreed to help stop Ripto and Umlaut. Eventually, she went to lead him back to the gang, but when she dropped him off, it was revealed to be a trap set by Sligs. They attacked him with a Z.O.M.G., but Voltaire's Decidueye came in to save him at the last second. In The Dream Dimension, he and Robin were trapped in an endless corridor, constantly running away from Sligs fruitlessly before Shadow Assassin rescued the two again. Spyro distrusted her for leading him into a death trap, but she stated that it was an accident. The three then formed The Shadow Trio to stop Ripto. He collected a few runes afterwards, but got attacked by Infinite in The Science of Metal Madness. He survived, but his pace was halted by his injuries, which he later cured with Aloe Breath. Eventually, the trio did get to Ripto, but he used his Phantom Ruby to send them away. Abilities and Weapons *Elemental Breaths: He can breathe many different kinds of elements, provided he has the runes for them. So far, he can do the following: **Fire Breath: His main breath. He can breathe fire. Good all-around breath for combat scenarios. **Ink Breath: He can breathe purple ink. Good for covering things up, as well and stopping evil Inklings and Octarians. **Ice Breath: He can breathe ice. Good for freezing things in place, as well as putting out fire. **Shock Breath: He can breathe lightning. Good for stunning enemies momentarily, as well and overcharging machinery. **Wind Breath: He can breathe large gusts of wind. Good for pushing things back and giving speed boosts to helpers. **Bubble Breath: He can breathe bubbles. Good for getting items high up, but useless otherwise. **Aloe Breath: He can breathe Aloe juices to heal teammates. *Charge: He can charge, gaining speed and damaging anything that comes into contact with his head. *Headbash: He can slam his head into the ground, causing enough force to be able to break boulders. *Wing Shield: He can cover himself with his wings to deflect projectiles. Relationships *Ripto: Spyro is the biggest enemy and threat to Ripto. Spyro is the only one capable of naturally using Skytonian magic, so usually, he's the only one who can even touch him. This causes Ripto to try and take him out specifically. *Shadow Assassin and Robin: His two closest allies as of now, as they form The Shadow Trio. Trivia *Spyro was once Moon Snail's last planned permanent heroic character. However, this changed with the addition of Sun (Who was once neutral, but is now considered a hero), Vector, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee, and the planned introduction of Tails and Zakira. *He, Dark Dracul, Umlaut and Piff are the only major Dragons in the series. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Owned by Moon Snail